Happy Valentine's Day!
by hallhomestead
Summary: A short I wrote in celebration of the romantic holiday. Hope you like it. It's a another SimonXJeanette there's a lot of those, but they're all good!


Happy Valentine's Day!

_by__ hallhomestead_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story (besides Jane Jonson), and this fanfic made no profit. I do own the storyline though.

**A/N:** Well, this one-shot is technically my 2nd story, so I hope you like it! It's based off the cartoon.

I came up with this story in school today. I debated writing it over trying to finish chapter 11 in _A&__tC__ II_, but thought to myself "Heck, why not! It's Valentine's Day anyway!" and began to write. I'm hoping to have my next chapter for _Alvin and the Chipmunks II _up over the weekend, so look for that.

Also, I know how many Simon X Jeanette fanfics are out there, but hey, I wanted to try my hand at it. Tell me what you think!

Ok, that's it! Enjoy story number 2!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Britney pretended to stuff more books into her locker as she nervously glanced over her shoulder down the hallway. The anxious chipmunk finished the task of sticking her Math book between her lunch box and thermos, and noticed that Jeanette was watching her in the corner of her eye as she too lingered at her locker, which was across from Britney's in the hallway.

Britney fiddled with the strap of her backpack, as the hallway began of the sisters' middle-school classmates, including Eleanor, who gave Britney a questioning look. When Britney just looked away from Eleanor's eyes and began to straighten the books stacked in her locker, Eleanor quietly asked Jeanette something. Jeanette responded with a quick word or two, and motioned for Eleanor to keep moving. The confused chipmunk shrugged her shoulders, and took off down the hall, while Jeanette turned back to look at Britney.

Britney glared at her twin, knowing that Jeanette realized what had Britney so nervous, and Britney was worried her clumsy sister would mess this perfect moment for her.

Britney had been planning these last minutes before school ended on February 14 for the last two weeks, and thought she had thought of everything that could get in the way of this moment, but she had forgotten two things: Alvin Seville's undependability, and Jeanette's love of all things romantic.

Britney cursed herself for forgetting that her sister would come running at the whisper of the word 'romance', and began to think of a way to get her sister to leave, without forgoing her vigilant wait for her future love interest, her longtime friend Alvin.

Britney couldn't think of a good plan to get her sister to stop lingering at her locker, and decided to just glare at her until she felt so awkward, she had to leave.

After a minute of this tense scene in the empty school hallway, Britney rigidly staring at her sister with a angry and determined look on her face, and Jeanette calmly staring back, a smile slowly forming on her lips, Jeanette blinked, and Britney quietly celebrated a victory over her nosy sister.

Jeanette sighed as she gave up trying to witness the scene about to unfold, and reached into her locker to grab her jacket. She knew Britney probably wouldn't believe what she was about to tell her, but Jeanette had to try to help her sister.

Jeanette zipped up her coat, threw her backpack over one shoulder, and turned to face Britney, who had allowed herself a smile for forcing Jeanette to leave before Alvin showed up.

Jeanette felt awful as she opened her mouth to tell Britney what Alvin had done. She was she that Alvin knew how Britney felt about her, but she was also sure that Alvin didn't care. Jeanette knew that her sister had gone through a lot of planning to get to this moment, and now Britney was just going to have it thrown back into her face. _I'm just glad that _Simon _wouldn't do that to me._

Jeanette sighed again before starting to tell Britney the awful truth. "Brit, before I go, I wanted to tell you something about Alvin." Britney's eyebrows rose in her forehead, "You see, he-"

"Britney, Jeanette! Hey!" A familiar voice rung out throughout the hallway. Alvin was walking out to them waving, while Simon trotted behind him, trying to balance his backpack on one shoulder and Alvin's on the other with a slum look on his face. Nevertheless, his face brightened when he saw the two girls, and he also gave them a half-hearted wave.

Alvin ran up to the two girls and hugged them both awkwardly, seeing as he had a cast on; a trophy of his most recent skateboarding adventure. Simon also greeted the girls, but with a more informal handshake and a "How do you do?"

_Simon is so polite_thought Jeanette as she shook the twelve year-olds hand with a smile on her face, and responded to his inquiry with a "Fine, thank you,".

Britney, on the other hand, lingered in Alvin's embrace, and turned to Simon, ignoring his outstretched hand, and regarded him coolly.

"Hello Simon." Britney said with a nod of her head. She quickly turned back to Alvin, asking him about how his arm was doing. Simon cocked an eyebrow at Britney's behavior, and turned to Jeanette.

"She fail another History test or something?" Simon asked of the grinning chipmunk, knowing that Britney hated when Simon got 100s on the tests Mrs. Franklin gave them and she got 20s.

Jeanette glanced at Britney and lost her smile. She was signing Alvin's cast for the seventh time. _She wouldn't believe me anyway_, Jeanette sighed, and turned back to Simon.

"Yes, but I don't think that's why she's mad with you." Simon looked over his shoulder at Alvin and Britney, who were talking about their homework now. He had a vague idea of what Britney was planning; she was twirling her pink ribbon which meant that she was nervous. It was Valentine's Day, and that meant there was only one thing she could be nervous about: the Valentine's Day dance.

Simon turned back to Jeanette, and silently motioned toward the two chipmunks behind him, silently asking her if his suspicions about Britney were correct.

Jeanette got the question, and answered with a sad smile and a nod. Simon closed his eyes and gulped. Britney was in for a rude surprise. And if Simon knew Britney, he knew she didn't like surprises. Simon cleared his head and listened to the conversation going on behind him…

"So, why were you late for our little meeting Alvin?" asked Britney with a coy smile. Alvin smiled back and replied.

"Well Mrs. Franklin, for reasons beyond my comprehension, decided to keep me after for a few minutes. Simon stayed behind too to help me with my books, and Theo went to grab some cupcakes he made for Eleanor. I guess I was being a bit disruptive, but…" Alvin trailed off.

Simon couldn't help himself to butt in. "Maybe she might have been mad about the whole thing about you shooting spitballs at her forehead Alvin, but what do I know?" Simon finished, rolling his eyes.

Alvin grinned at Britney and chuckled. "What can I say? Her class needed some livening up." Alvin stuck his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a bag of Valentine candy, and began chowing down. Britney stared at Alvin for another full second, before she couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Alvin!" The chipmunk started and dropped his bag of candy, "Do-you-want-to-go-to-the-dance-with-me?" Britney took a deep breath, and looked up at Alvin's face grinning broadly. Alvin, on the other hand, was still looking shocked and a look of terror and apprehension began to creep onto his face.

Alvin stared wide eyed at Britney, and opened his mouth and closed it before he final got words to come out. "Uh, well Britney, uh…" Britney looked up expectantly. "I kinda…sorta…am already going with Kendra." Britney continued to stare up at Alvin, not comprehending what she just heard.

Alvin glanced at Simon, who was trying not to laugh, and tried to explain things to Britney again. "You know…Kendra Henderson. The girl in our Math class."

What Alvin just said finally dawned on Britney, and her façade of happiness began to break.

Simon looked at Jeanette, and they both silently decided to duck into the empty classroom across the hall before things started to get ugly.

And boy, did it get ugly…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ten minutes later, Britney finally ran out of steam, and stormed down the hallway in tears, leaving a speechless Alvin in her wake. Simon peered out from the classroom he and Jeanette were hiding in, and grinned at his brother.

"Quite smooth Alvin, I was surprised that she didn't propose to you right then and there." Alvin could only glare at his brother, as he slipped Alvin's backpack off his shoulder. "And I think you should take your backpack and find Theodore and Eleanor. They're probably wondering where we are. I've got to grab some things from my locker; I'll be out in a minute."

Alvin slowly nodded as he took the backpack; his arm didn't bother him too much now, he made Simon carry it around mostly out of spite. The disgruntled chipmunk began to meander down the school hallway, kicking lockers on his way out.

Simon looked at his brother's back, lost his grin, and sighed. Simon looked at Jeanette, who had an equally sad look on her face as well. They both knew that this was probably the beginning of a new stage in Alvin and Britney's rocky relationship.

"Well," said Simon, forcing a grin as he bend down to open his locker, "That went well," He snatched a few books he needed to study from tonight, and shoved them in his backpack.

Jeanette grinned at Simon dry wit, and suddenly thought of something very important.

_I haven't asked him to the dance yet!_ Jeanette thought as her eyes widened. She had been planning on asking him in homeroom, but had chickened out. Now that Theodore and Eleanor were going together to the school dance, Jeanette didn't want to be stuck at home with a sulkily Britney. She _had _to ask Simon to go with her now, or she would be having one miserable night.

"Um, Simon," The boy chipmunk looked up, and froze, looking at something behind Jeanette's shoulder. Jeanette whipped around, and found herself face to face with her arch-enemy: Jane Jonson.

The thirteen year-old menace know as Jane was known throughout the school as a drama-queen, and a gossip-princess. She was also known for her famous crush on Simon Seville, the very crush that caused her to butt heads with Jeanette so much.

_Say something! _Jeanette said to herself_, before she gets a chance to say anything, ask Simon to the dance!_ Unfortunately for Jeanette, her lips seemed to be frozen; she couldn't bring herself to speak. She could only watch with horror as a smirking Jane opened her mouth and turned to face Simon.

"Hey Simon," She said, playing with one of her pigtails, "Do you wanna go to the ball with me tonight?" Jane gave her nastiest grin to Jeanette, and turned back to Simon.

Simon took his glasses off his nose, and proceeded to clean them on his shirt, a trait both girls found unbearablely cute.

"Sorry Jane," Jeanette's heart flew into her throat, as happiness flowed freely through her body, "But I'm going with someone else," Jeanette's happiness died as quickly as it came. It was quickly replaced by despair and disbelief.

_Simon wouldn't, he couldn't! I won't believe it, I won't!_ Jeanette tried to hide her feeling behind a mask of unemotional disinterest in the conversation. Jane looked as appalled as Jeanette felt. Jeanette saw tears forming behind Jane's eyes, and felt a flicker of pity for the girl.

Then Simon turned to Jeanette, and smiled. "I was thinking of going with Jeanette…if that's ok with you," Simon added as an afterthought.

Jeanette couldn't put her feelings into words at that moment, all she could do was nod, and accept Simon's arm with a disbelieving smile.

_I guess dreams do come true, _thought Jeanette, as she turned around and gave Jane a slight smile.

The angry girl could only glare as Simon and Jeanette walked through the door, to meet a happy Theodore and Eleanor, along with a confused and upset Alvin.

Simon hummed contentedly as he opened the door for Jeanette, _Well; _he thought _it's a Valentine's Day to remember at least._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: **Yeah! I finished and posted ON Valentine's Day, instead of the day after. That would make me look stupid. Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing. Well, that's it for me, night!

-hallhomestead


End file.
